The Vow
by Author'Who'Shall'RemainUnnamed
Summary: Based on the movie of same name. What happens when Hermione loses all of her recent memories, of being married, in an accident? Will Harry, her husband, make her fall in love with him again? Read to find out. H/Hr. Other pairings also (RW/LL, DM/GW etc.)


**The Vow**

**A/N: The characters of Harry Potter don't belong to me they belong to J. . I'm just writing this story for entertainment; no money is being made from this. R&R**

**Prologue **

I have a theory. A theory about moments of impacts. My theory is that these moments of impacts, these flashes of high intensity that completely turn our lives upside down, actually end up defining who we are.

These were the words that Harry remembered as he sat at a bench in the waiting area on the Ground floor of St. Mungo's Hospital.

It was something he had read in a book or some news article.

He didn't know why he was remembering these words, but it might because of the situation he was currently in.

He closed his eyes and a lone tear escaped his eyes as he remembered what had happened just few hours ago..

_**Flashback**_

_Harry was pacing in the living room of his house waiting for Hermione to come down from their bedroom. He still couldn't understand why she took so much time to get ready, for him she was always beautiful. But , alas, no one could ever understand women._

_So he sat at the couch and looked around fondly at the pictures of him and Hermione hanged on the walls of his beautiful home in Godric's Hollow which once belonged to his parents. He suddenly felt a pang on his heart as he thought that this was the same house where his parents once lived. He wondered if his dad also had pictures of his and Lily's hanging on the walls or he also used to wait like him whenever they were going out._

_He had rebuilt the house few months after the war deciding to stay there and be close to his parents. He also remembered being nervous on the day he had asked Hermione to move in with him as soon as the house was rebuild. He chuckled at the way he had stuttered to ask her._

"_And what are you laughing at Mr. Potter"_

_He looked at the source of the voice: Hermione Potter __née__Granger. There she was standing behind him. He stood up and turned around to perfectly looking at her. He was not prepared for what he saw. He could describe it only in two words Simply beautiful. She was wearing a simple peach coloured Summer dress that came up to her knees, around her neck was a beautiful necklace she had got from her mother. She was truly beautiful._

"_How do I look?" Hermione implored seeing as he was just admiring her with her eyes, and posed as a model._

_He chuckled at her antics and said what he had thought earlier "Simply beautiful" and grinned at her._

_She smiled and came near him, standing on her toes she gave him a sweet kiss on his lips and said, "Thank you"_

_He smiled in response and stole one more kiss before asking her, "Shall we go, Mrs. Potter?" and offered his arm._

_Hermione looped her hands in his and replied, "Of course, Mr. Potter"_

_Harry quickly apparated her to a side alley behind the restaurant where he intended to take her for their dinner date._

"Mr. Potter you should go and eat something, you haven't ate anything since morning, it's getting late" the voice of Augustus Pye took him out of his musing.

He looked at the trainee healer who had been assisting for the operation.

"I'm fine" replied Harry in a hoarse voice. He had not lied, he really wasn't hungry, how could he be hungry at such time?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you"

Augustus sighed and walked away as he saw Harry once again closed his eyes and lowered his head.

_**Flashback**_

_They were walking on the road, which was very abandoned at it was very late timing._

_They had enjoyed their dinner, talking, laughing, flirting, eating and doing all sorts of things possible._

_They were the last ones to leave the restaurant which might explain the late timing._

_All the lights of the house were turned off, people were probably sleeping._

"_Remind me again why are we walking home on this cold night?" asked Harry once again as he put his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer to share body heat._

_Hermione snaked her arm around his waist and said, "Because it's romantic?"_

_Harry snorted which earned him a playful punch from Hermione_

"_You know I have a theory." Continued Hermione_

"_What theory?" replied Harry, kissing her forehead._

"_That a girl's guaranteed to get preggers if she does it on a late-date night."_

_He looked at her with a amused smile on his face and raised an eyebrow._

_Hermione blushed and turned in his embrace to face him._

_Harry put a hand on her cheek and leaned to kiss her._

_So caught up in the moment they never noticed the car that was headed their way. _

_Neither did they notice that the driver was drunk and approaching them very rapidly._

_Whatever happened next was in a daze and Harry couldn't exactly remembered what had happened._

_The car had crashed straight into them. And the next thing he remembered that he was in a bed with few cuts all around his body, but he had survived._

_Getting up immediately ignoring the pain he had asked for Hermione but the healers had refrained him and made him rest as they put him in a magical sleep_

_The next time he woke up he was told that Hermione had taken the hit very badly and she was in the Phoenix room, similar to the ICUs of muggle hospitals._

From then he was just sitting on the bench outside her operation room waiting for the Healers to come out. None of his friends had been informed yet about the accident. So here he was all alone sitting hoping that Hermione would be fine.

Then the door of the operation room opened and Healer Hippocrates Smethwyck came out with a few papers in his hand.

"How is she?" asked Harry immediately getting up.

The next words that came out of the healers mouth filled his heart with pain and guilt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, it seems that she has taken a hard hit on her head, we have tried everything we could and stopped the bleeding but we are not sure if she would wake up anytime soon or" the healer pause a little bit and the next words that came out of the healers mouth made him faint.

"or she may not wake up at all"

**A/N: Sorry it was a bit rushed but I hope to make the future chapters better by getting a beta, and then I would probably come back to fix this chapter once again.**

**BTW anyone interested in Beta'ing for me?**


End file.
